I Left my Past in San Francisco
by TragikMagik
Summary: Phoebe is sent to 1915 where she encounters familar faces, one of which is out to destroy her...


Phoebe:

I left my past in San Francisco

** **

**Phoebe:**

**Prue! Would you hurry up! We have to get there by midnight, that's when it started in my premonition.**

** **

**Prue:**

**Yeah-OK Pheebs, let me right down the damn spell so we can _actually_ vanquish him!**

** **

**Piper:**

**Ok you two better calm down and think straight. _Glances at her watch._**

**Ugh! Why do these demons have to wreak havoc at midnight? What's so special about 12!?**

** **

**Prue:**

**Ok I got it let's go!**

** **

**_They rush down the stairs as Leo orbs in._**

**_ _**

**Piper:**

**Leo, out' the way we've got some vanquishin' to attend to.**

** **

**Leo:**

**Yeah that's why I'm here, to tell you that you shouldn't do this.**

** **

**Prue:**

**What the hell are you talking about?**

** **

**Phoebe: **

**Yeah I mean, in my premonition the whole city was basically sucked away-you just want us to ignore that?**

** **

**Leo:**

**No you don't understand, if you vanquish this demon-**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**Chronos actually…a time demon.**

** **

**Leo:**

**Yeah I know, if you vanquish him you run a great risk of opening a time vortex that is virtually impossible to re-open after it's been closed.**

** **

**Piper:**

**And your point would be?**

** **

**Leo:**

**Well if it opens-which it will-there's about a 99% chance one of you will get lost in it.**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**Ok-do I need to remind you guys of the past experiences we've had with time travel? Not exactly the best of times. We were hanged and I was burned at the stake!**

** **

**Prue:**

**_Glances at Phoebe and then back at Leo._**

**99%? Well then there's a 1% chance we come out of this unscathed.**

**_Gestures towards her sisters_****: Come on.**

** **

**Leo:**

**Prue!**

** **

**Prue: **

**Leo-we can handle this.**

** **

**_Cut to alley-only a few moments till midnight._**

**_ _**

**Prue:**

**Ok…you guys ready?**

** **

**Piper:**

**As much as I'm gonna be.**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**_nervously_**

**What if Leo's right?What if the vortex opens?**

** **

**Prue:**

**_sarcastically_**

**Gee Pheebs-your optimism is truly astonishing sometimes. Relax. We can do this.**

** **

**_Piper's watch goes off; Midnight._**

**_ _**

**Prue:**

**Ok, here he comes-get ready!**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**_hollers_**

** **

**_Lightning crashes, wind starts howling, Chronos appears._**

**_ _**

**_Piper:_**

**Ughhhh…we've got company!**

**_She freezes him but he quickly stumbles out of it._**

**_ _**

**Chronos:**

laughs sinisterly

2000 years on this forsaken planet I've developed an immunity to witches' powers.

**_he flings Piper against the wall, she quickly recovers_**

**_ _**

**Prue:**

**Really? Try on this spell.**

** **

P3: The girls recite the spell…

** **

**_Chronos starts to thrash about as a violent whirling wind engulfs him. As more lighting crashes he manages to shriek _****"Thank you"_ to the confusion of the girls, and he vanishes with a final flash of light._**

**_ _**

**Piper:**

**Your welcome?**

** **

**Prue:**

**Ok-_that_was strange!**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**I think that would be a serious understatement Prue, but it looks like there's no vortex.**

** **

**Piper:**

**Yeah, remind me to kick Leo's ass about that.**

** **

**Prue:**

**I don't know…something just doesn't feel right.**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**And you talk about _my_ level of optimism.**

** **

**Prue:**

**Well why did he say thank you? I mean-usually demons don't view a vanquish as a huge favor.**

** **

**Piper:**

**Who cares? He's gone. Let's go.**

** **

**_Prue reluctantly begins to follow her sisters when a violent begins again._**

**_ _**

**Prue:**

**Ahh! I knew it!**

** **

**Piper: **

**What the hell is that?**

** **

**Phoebe:**

**Wooahhwoo! What do we do?**

** **

**Prue:**

**Uh…RUN!**

** **

As the sisters run a group of hands that seem to have formed out of the fog grab Phoebe. Her sisters try to save her but the vortex is too strong and Phoebe vanishes.

**_ _**

**Piper:**

**Oh shi-**

** **

Cut to an alley, circa 1915. The vortex opens and Phoebe crash lands on the ground.

**_ _**

**Phoebe:**

Looks around her. Stumbles to get up while moaning in a bit of pain.

**Oh great, perfect ,juuust fine.**

**_Mimicking Prue; _****"Relax. We can do this." Yeah, relax my ASS! Which really hurts by the way.**

**_A rat scuttles over her foot._**

**Wooahhwooahhh!**

She looks towards the sky with annoyance and despair.

**_At the manor, Piper and Prue come home._**

**_ _**

**Prue and Piper:**

**Leo!**

** **

**Leo:**

**What? What is it!? I'm here. Did you vanquish Chronos?**

** **

**Piper:**

**Oh yeah-we kicked ass.**

** **

**Leo:**

**Then what's the problem?**

** **

**Prue:**

**We lost Phoebe.**

** **

**Leo:**

**What do you mean "lost" ? The vortex? I told you-**

** **

**Prue:**

**Yeah you told us that vanquishing him would open a vortex and we might get sucked in…and…well…obviously you were right.**

** **

**Leo:**

**You should've listened to me.**

** **

**Piper:**

**Yeah-well-What did you want us to do eh? Just let all of San Francisco get sucked back in time, or whatever the hell Chronos wanted?**

** **

**Leo:**

**We could've found a way. Chronos wanted you to vanquish him-that's why he thanked you. Vanquishing him opens the vortex which is an extension of him-open that and you prolong his life, so in actuality you didn't really vanquish him.**

** **

**Prue:**

**Wait a minute that wasn't in the Books of Shadows.**

** **

**Leo:**

**I know that's what I wanted to warn you about. The Elders told me just before I orbed in.**

** **

**Piper:**

**How are we going to fix this?**

** **

**Prue:**

**Cole.**

She runs off

** **

**Piper: **

**Huh?**

** **

Back in time

** **

**Phoebe:**

**_To herself_****; Ok, how am I going to fix this?**

**_Laughs nervously_******

**Phoebe, it could be worse. You could be hanged or burnt at the stake again. Ugh! Who am I kidding? Time travel is one of the worst scenarios!**

She peers around the corner of the alley.

Hmmm…looks like the 1900s. Ok…

She cautiously walks through the alley. She sees poverty all around her-mostly homeless children. One begged her for food, others stare at her. Her clothes were less than fitting for the period. She finds the back of a clothing shop and quickly nabs some clothes from the laundry while no one was looking. From the looks of them they probably belonged to an aristocratic woman. The corset, however, would be a tricky maneuver and she would need assistance. She noticed a little girl.

Pssst! Hey, little girl do you uh think you could help me out here?

Little girl:

I suppose, with what may I ask?

Phoebe:

This corset. I'm afraid I'm not that limber to reach back there so could you help me?

LG:

Yes I suppose I could. 

She gives Phoebe the once over.

Your clothing is quite strange, where are you from?

Phoebe:

Oh, San Francisco. We're on the cutting edge over there. Do you mind telling me what town this is?

LG:

Looking quite confused; San Francisco.

Phoebe:

Oh, I see. Well I lose track of where I am sometimes.

LG:

I'm terribly sorry. Alright, well you are all done up.

Phoebe:

Ahh,Jesus. How do you breathe in this damn thing?

She puts on the rest of her clothes.

Thank you, I'm Phoebe.

LG:

Margaret.

Phoebe:

Well thanks Maggie. I have to uh…well bye.

Margaret:

Shouting after Phoebe; Your welcome!

At the manor.

Piper:

What do you mean "Cole"?

Prue:

Well he can shimmer to different planes in time right? Why can't he just shimmer to wherever Phoebe is and bring her back?

Piper:

To Leo; Will it work?

Leo:

Yeah, well I mean it should. I don't know why it wouldn't.

Piper:

With our luck you never know.

Leo:

Do you want me to orb?

Prue:

No, we'll just use the magic-to-magic spell.

Piper:

Haven'twe used that thing enough?I have it memorized it by now.

Prue and Piper:

Magic forces black and white reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here.

Cole:

Phoebe?

Prue:

No Cole she's not here.

Cole:

Where is she? Why'd you summon me?

Piper:

Phoebe's in trouble.

Cole:

Trouble? What kind of trouble?

Prue:

Chronos. We vanquished him and-

Cole:

Wait a minute. You vanquished Chronos? What are you? Out of your mind-that's suicide.

Prue:

Yeah, well we're well aware of that fact by now-obviously.

Leo:

She got lost in his vortex.

Prue:

Alright, we need you to shimmer to Phoebe and bring her back, can you do this?

Cole:

It depends.

Leo:

On what?

Cole:

On what year she's in. If she's past 1885 I cant get to her.Not as my present self at least.

Piper:

What do you mean?

Cole:

I can't shimmer to planes of existence where I was alive. I could, but I'd just be myself in that particular time. Same memories, same thoughts. I wouldn't even recognize her. 

He paused for a moment.

I may even end up hurting her.

Everyone remained silent for a moment then Prue broke the silence.

Prue:

Well we don't exactly know what year she's in anyway. Leo can you check with the Elders, see what they know?

Leo:

Yeah, I'll get back as soon as possible.

Leo orbs out.

Back in time.

Phoebe's walking through the bustling streets, she catches a newspaper stand.

Phoebe:

"March 22, 1915" …Fantastic.

As she's walking down the street she bumps into a man she instantly recognizes…

Past Cole:

Excuse me.

Phoebe:

Cole?

PC:

I'm sorry do I know you?

Phoebe:

No…I'm sorry.

He stares at her for a moment. It's as if he recognizes her but doesn't know from where. He continues walking.

Cole:

Ok this is ridiculous. What the hell is taking so long?

Piper:

Time moves a little differently up there trust me

Prue:

Cole, just calm down all right?

Cole:

Calm down? Right, I always hated Chronos

Piper:

You knew him?

Cole:

It's a long story.

Leo orbs in

Prue:

Yeah, one we don't have time for.

To Leo

So what's the lowdown? Where is she?

Leo hesitates

Cole:

Leo?

Leo:

This is a bigger problem than we thought

Piper:

Why? Where's Phoebe?

Leo:

She's still in San Francisco…Only she's not

Cole:

What do you mean?

Leo:

She's n 1915-March 22 to be exact

Cole:

You're kidding? I can't believe this

Piper:

What? What' going on?

Prue:

March 22. Wait a minute. Isn't that when-

Cole:

A massive earthquake hit. I remember I was there. Half the population died, some at my hands. We've got to get her out of there.

Leo:

I agree, but how? You can't shimmer there and they (looks up) won't give us much to go on

Prue:

Ok, I've got to know more about this quake. What time is it?

Piper:

It's 3:30 am 

Prue:

Dammit. We'll have to use the net. Leo, you and Cole look through the Book of Shadows

Piper:

Uh, Prue. Cole's not exactly in the best position to be handling the book considering…

Prue:

Oh right! (looks at Cole) Just uh, look over Leo's shoulder. Piper come on we've got some research to do

Cole:

Research? You really think that's gonna help?

Prue;

I'm going to try whatever it takes to get my sister back

Her and piper exit. Leo and Cole look at each other for a moment then head up to the attic

Back in time: phoebe iswalking the streets when a pair of hands pull her around the corner.

Phoebe:

Wooaha!

It's a rather upper-lass man

Man:

Catherine! I've missed you

He kisses her

Phoebe:

Hey hey hey!. Watch it buddy. That's harassment

Man:

Cat, what are you talking about? It's me-Nathan-your fiancé 

Phoebe:

Realizing she must play along

Oh-oh…I'm sorry…forgive me

She squirms out of his embrace and walks away

Nathan follows her

Nathan:

You seem strange today love. What' troubling you?

Phoebe:

Oh nothing. I just don't feel quite like myself today

Nathan:

Well I hope you snap out of it before tonight

Phoebe:

Why? What's tonight?

Nathan: 

Oh don't tell me you forgot. Father was right-women have the mental capabilities of a kitten

Phoebe:

Hey! Wha-what THE hell? Where do you get off talking to me like that!? I'll have you know-

Nathan:

Calm down love. You don't want to give yourself a headache. The museum fundraiser is tonight

Phoebe:

I see

Nathan:

You must be on your best behavior. Not like at the Bainbridge's

Phoebe:

Why?

Nathan:

Cat! What is with you today? I think that striking the mayor's wife would be emblazed in your mind by now

Phoebe:

Silly me

Nathan glances at his pocket watch

Nathan:

All right it's almost 6. The fundraiser starts at 9. I suggest you go home and get ready. Claire just brought in your dress

Kisses her on the forehead

Be ready

He walks off

Phoebe:

To herself

This just keeps getting better and better. Oh my God. Where do I live?

At the manor, Prue and Piper are sitting at the computer

Piper:

Prue, we-we-we're getting absolutely nowhere. We're just wasting our time. And Cole and Leo haven't come up with much either. We're screwed!

Prue:

Hold on Piper. Don't give up all hope just yet. I think I may have found something

Piper:

What? What'd you find?

Prue:

This article, look-

"Earthquake strikes San Francisco-Many perish"

Piper:

Yeah, so what? We already knew that

Prue:

No, look at this

Points at other heading

"Woman dies under mysterious circumstances in quake aftermath"

Look at the picture

Piper;

Oh my God

Prue:

Phoebe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut to Cole and Leo. Leo is flipping through the BoS as Cole paces in front of the window.

Cole:

Dammit Leo! This isn't working, we're running out of time

Leo:

Cole I don't exactly see you coming up with a plan…..Look Cole, I know how much you love Phoebe, we all do. I love her too, she's my family. I want to bring her back just as much as you do.

They a share a silent understanding when Piper and Prue burst in.

Leo:

What did you guys find?

Prue:

Holds up printed out article, reads aloud

"Local woman, Catherine Dewitt, was found murdered last night, after a devastating earthquake hit the Bay area. "

Cole looks startled by the news…..

Cole:

Under his breath:

Oh my God….

Leo:

I still don't understand.

Piper:

Look at the picture.

Piper hands the printed out article to Leo who is amazed by what he sees. Starring back at him is a picture of Catherine Dewitt, who looks exactly like Phoebe

Leo:

It can't be

Cole, who has been silent:

It is, I remember…..we have got to get her out of there.

Prue:

Wait a minute…Cole what are you saying?

Cole:

I am a demon after all Prue. What do you think? We need to do something fast.

The room falls silent for a moment…

Cole:

There is something that you should know…

Back in time…

Phoebe, after getting a premonition, finds her way home

It is on a street that seems so familiar-it's Prescott street, the place she calls home…

"Her" house is the house she lives in now, only it's a dark shade of green and seems smaller.

She seems to remember a story her Grandmother told her once, about how the manor was almost destroyed during an earthquake long ago, but she pushes the though to the back of her mind.

She walk up the steps to the door and cautiously steps inside. A young woman greets her at the door.

Girl:

Miss Dewitt! I have your dress ready, hurry! You must hurry!

Phoebe:

Claire?

Claire:

Yes?

Phoebe:

Nothing. Nevermind

They head up the stairs…..

After getting dressed……

Claire:

Oh Miss Dewitt, you look stunning.

Phoebe:

Halfway admiring herself

Thankyou, can't breath though (on account of the corset)

Claire smirks a bit then excuses herself

Phoebe looks around the room and sighs. She throws her arms in the air and to her surprise things on the walls come crashing down and various items around the room. 

Phoebe:

Slowly putting her hands down

What the hell was that?!

At the manor

Prue:

She was a what!?

Cole:

A witch. A witch that I killed. She was very powerfull, just about as much as you, Piper……and Phoebe. I was sent after her, on assignment by the Brotherhood. She was destined to give birth to a very powerful witch, and we wanted to make sure that never happened.

Piper:

So you did what any demon would do right?

Cole stares at her for a moment.

Prue:

Uh, Leo-can you find out what the connection is between Catherine and Phoebe?

Leo:

Yeah I'll see what they know

Leo orbs out

Cole:

What can I do?

Prue:

You've done enough-Just stay here.

Prue and Piper leave the attic for the downstairs and leave Cole

Back in time

Claire is coming in the room when she heard noises of things crashing down

Claire:

Miss Dewitt are you all right!?

Phoebe:

I-uh-think so

Claire:

What on Earth were you using your powers for? This place is a disaster.

Phoebe:

My pow-…but I…

Claire:

Chuckling

For a witch as powerful as yourself, you sometimes…Oh never mind. 

They hear the familiar chime of a Whitelighter's orb

Claire:

Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone

After Claire exits, Phoebe just stares at "her" Whitelighter.

Whitelighter:

Cat, I came to warn you

Phoebe:

About what?

Whitelighter:

The Elders informed me that a verypowerful evil will be present, and they are not sure if you can vanquish him on your own.

Phoebe:

What evil?

Whitelighter:

A demon, Belthazor.

This sends a chill up Phoebe's spine.

Phoebe:

In a shaky voice

What am I supposed to do?

Whitelighter:

Well, I'll be there to watch your back and the Elders have given me this.

He materializes a dagger in his hand and hands it over to Phoebe.

You have to get some of his flesh in order to make a vanquishing potion. We have contacted you sister and she is waiting downstairs for you. Together you should be able to vanquish him.

Phoebe:

My sister?

Whitelighter:

Yes. Emily is waiting for you. She will be with you tonight at the fundraiser.

He leads her downstairs where she sees the back of a woman with brown hair that is up.

She turns around

Phoebe:

Piper!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the manor

Piper and Prue are sitting in the living room, with Cole pacing behind them.

They remain in awkward silence when Leo orbs in. 

Piper:

So…What did they say?!

Prue:

Is Phoebe all right?

Leo:

Well, yes and no.

Piper:

What does that mean?

Leo:

Catherine is, was, your cousin. And right now, Phoebe is Catherine.

Leo gets no response, just confused expressions.

Leo:

It's hard to explain. See, when you opened the vortex and it got a hold of Phoebe, something happened and she became Catherine. So instead of two Phoebes walking around, you have one Phoebe, only the people around her think she's Catherine Dewitt,-your cousin!

Prue:

Yeah Leo, that makes a lot more sense (sarcastically).

Piper:

You say she is…was….our cousin?

Leo:

Yes, that's what the Elders told me

Piper:

I think there is something that can help us find out more.

She runs towards the attic

Back in time

Emily:

Hello sister. Since when do you call me by my middle name?

She goes towards Phoebe and hugs her.

Emily:

Oh Cat, it's been too long. I have missed you.

Phoebe:

Still somewhat shocked at this woman who is a dead ringer for Piper:

Yeah, I….missed you too.

Emily:

Robert (indicating the Whitelighter), tells me we have a situation. Seems as if the demons never let up.

Phoebe:

No-guess not.

Emily:

I feel we can still vanquish this Belthazor. Even though Lola is gone, she still gives me strength to fight these demons and to protect innocents.

Phoebe:

Lola?

Emily:

Yes, our sister was so strong wasn't she?

Phoebe:

Of course.

Robert:

Well. I believe you must be on your way…The fundraiser starts soon.

Emily:

Of course. Cat, where is that fiancé of yours?

Claire:

Answering for her:

He will meet you there. He wanted me to tell you. I suppose it slipped my mind.

Emily nods and her, Phoebe, and Robert leave the house. Claire sees them out, all smiles. However, when they are out of sight, she closes the door and the smile quickly fades and she blinks out.

She blinks to a small, dimly lit office. She stands before a desk that has a chair with its back facing her.

Claire:

She is on her way. Along with her Whitelighter and …Her sister-Emily-has returned.

Man:

Well, this should be very interesting.

And with Belthazor in town, my plan will succeed.

He turns around and it is Nathan

The witch will die.

At the manor

Everyone is up in the attic again, looking at Piper rummaging through a trunk. 

Piper:

Ha ha! I found it!

Cole:

Found what?

Piper holds up and old leather-bound book.

Prue:

What is it?

Piper:

I remember it, from a couple years ago. I was cleaning out the attic and I found it. It has the names of the women in our family, their birth, their powers. I though that maybe Catherine would be in here.

She flips through the book for a few moments….

And she is…

Everyone huddles around Piper to get a better look

Prue:

"Catherine Penelope Dewitt, born December 19th, 1890"

Penelope…Grams…I guess we know who she was named after.

Leo:

Well, check it out, there's more. She had two sisters.

Piper:

"Emily Piper Dewitt, born October 27th, 1888"

Piper eh?

"Lola Patricia Dewitt, born April 11th, 1886, died November 21st, 1910"

They all look towards Cole after seeing the eldest sister had died

Cole:

I swear it wasn't me. I don't recall her. And trust me, I never forget.

Prue:

Well, we need to come up with a plan, to get her out of there.

Piper:

But how are we going to get there? Our only ride (indicating Cole) will revert back to demon of the century….what are supposed to do?

Prue:

I can write a spell. We've time traveled before.

Leo:

Prue-it won't. You need the power of three for that spell. The only way to get there is for Cole to shimmer you there.

Cole:

Yeah, but how safe is that. I'll en up doing more harm than good.

Prue:

It's the only way to get there. And besides…I have protection…

She runs downstairs, followed by the others.

They go towards the kitchen.

Piper:

And what is this protection you speak of Prue?

Prue:

Opening the fridge:

This (Holds up the bottle of potion to vanquish belthazor).

Cole:

What if you have to vanquish me? How are you going to get you and Phoebe back here?

Prue:

Well, that's where a potion might come in handy.

Phoebe saved some of the potion she used on you to reverse the spell that turned you evil. I can just use it on you when we get to 1915.

Cole:

And what if it doesn't work?

Prue:

Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. You ready?

Cole puts his hand on Prue's shoulder and they shimmer out.

Piper:

Leo-what if all three of them don't make it back? Where the hell does that leave us?

Leo:

Sweetie-you've gotta have some faith…I'm sure Prue knows what she's doing.

Piper:

Faith. Right. Leo-I feel like that's all I've had to go on. For a long time now. I'm sick of just hoping. I don't feel Charmed I feel cursed! It's either them (points up) or them (points down) and I'm sick of it! Is it really worth all this?

They both stand in silence in the kitchen

** **

**_ _**

** **

**_ _**

** **

**_ _**

** **

** **


End file.
